Grateful Dead
December 10, 1965 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ('San Francisco Mime Troupe Appeal Party II', with Jefferson Airplane, the Great Society, John Handy Quintet, Mystery Trend, Gentlemen's Band. The first Bill Graham show at the Fillmore & The first show as The Grateful Dead) January 14, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (San Francisco Mime Troupe Appeal Party III, with Great Society, Mystery Trend & Gentlemen's Band) May 7, 1966 University of California Harmon Gym, Berkeley, CA (with The Great Society, The Charlatans & Billy Moses Blues Bag) June 3-4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & The Mothers) June 10-11, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Quicksilver Messenger Service) July 3, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Love) July 8-9, 1966 Santa Venetia National Guard Armory, Marin County, CA ('Rock n' Roll Happening'. The Grateful Dead, replaced Sopwith Camel on the bill with Quicksilver Messenger Service) July 15-17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) August 7, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & Big Brother & The Holding Company, with Grassroots & Sunshine) August 12-13, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) August 19-20, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sopwith Camel) September 4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Country Joe & the Fish) September 16-17, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oxford Circle) October 7-8, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Butterfield Blues Band & Jefferson Airplane) October 8, 1966 Outdoor Theater, Mt. Tamalpais, CA (supporting Bola Sete, with Quicksilver Messenger Service) October 9, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Butterfield Blues Band & Jefferson Airplane) November 4-5, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Oxford Circle) November 18, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by James Cotton Blues Band & Lothar & The Hand People) November 20, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Benefit for the Student Non-Violent Coordinating Commitee", with The James Cotton Blues Band, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Johnny Talbot & De Thangs, Jon Hendricks (MC) & John Hardy (MC)) December 9-11, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Big Mama Mae Thornton, Tim Rose & Hey Joe) December 20, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Otis Redding) December 28, 1966 Governors Hall, Sacramento, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) December 30-31, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 14, 1967 Polo Field, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA (Great Human Be-In, Afternoon show with Jefferson Airplane & Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 27-28, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 29, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Mantra-Rock Dance. Organised by the local Hare Krishna temple, and featured Hare Krishna founder Bhaktivedanta Swami, Allen Ginsberg, Moby Grape & Big Brother and the Holding Company) February 24-26, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Otis Rush & His Chicago Blues Band, with Canned Heat Blues Band) March 3, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Love) March 17-18, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chuck Berry) March 19, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chuck Berry) March 24-25, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Grateful Dead, Charlatans, Johnny Hammond and His Screaming Nighthawks, Robert Baker) March 26, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Eric Burdon and The Animals. Arrangements had been made for Eric Burdon and The Animals to show up and play a few numbers on the Grateful Dead’s equipment) April 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Afternoon show, "Busted" Benefit for San Francisco Mime Troupe, with Jefferson Airplane, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Moby Grape, Andrew Staples & Loading Zone) April 14-16, 1967 Kaleidoscope, Hollywood, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Canned Heat) May 30, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (HALO: Haight-Ashbury Legal Organization benefit, with Jefferson Airplane, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service & Charlatans. Not all bands played. In Tom Donahue’s introduction to Quicksilver, he says “all three bands will play twice.”) July 31-August 5, 1967 O'Keefe Centre, Toronto, ON (supporting Jefferson Airplane) September 8-9, 1967 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (supported by Magic Fern & Fat Jack) January 20, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, Eureka, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) January 26-27, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 2-3, 1968 Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 14, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Country Joe & The Fish) February 22-24, 1968 King's Beach Bowl, Lake Tahoe, CA (supported by Morning Glory) March 15-17, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane) April 26-28, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Amboy Dukes, Edison Electric Band & The Amazing Beymont) May 17-18, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Steve Miller Band & Taj Mahal) August 30-September 1, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA November 7-10, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) December 20-21, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Country Joe & The Fish, with Spirit, Pulse, Sir Douglas Quintet, Mint Tattoo & Comfortable Chair) December 31, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service, It's A Beautiful Day & Santana) January 2-4, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Blood, Sweat & Tears & Spirit) January 24-26, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Champlin & Initial Shock) February 11-12, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Janis Joplin) March 21-22, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA (supporting Paul Butterfield Blues Band, with Jethro Tull) April 4-6, 1969 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Aum & Flying Burrito Brothers) April 20, 1969 Atwood Hall, Clark University, Worcester, MA (supported by Roland Kirk) May 2-3, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Jefferson Airplane & Mongo Santamaria) May 28, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (People's Park Bail Ball benefit with Aum, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Bangor Flying Circus, Elvin Bishop Group, Jefferson Airplane & Santana) June 5-8, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Grateful Dead, Junior Walker, Glass Family. Lights: Brotherhood Of Light. On the 6th Jerry Garcia was late arriving so Wayne Ceballos of Aum sat in for him. Wayne sat in again on the 8th along with Elvin Bishop & Billy Nicks) June 27-28, 1969 Veterans Memorial Building, Santa Rosa, CA (supporting Hot Tuna, Joey Covington & Cleanliness & Godliness Skiffle Band) June 29, 1969 The Barn, Rio Nido, CA (supporting Hot Tuna, Joey Covington & Cleanliness & Godliness Skiffle Band) July 25-27, 1969 Exhibit Hall, Honolulu International Center, Honolulu, HI (supported by It's A Beautiful Day) October 5, 1969 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Byrds & Poco) October 24-25, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jefferson Airplane, with Sons of Champlin, Doug Kershaw & Hot Tuna) December 4-7, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Flock & Humble Pie) January 2-3, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30 supported by Lighthouse & Cold Blood) February 12, 1970 Ungano's, New York City, NY February 20, 1970 Panther Hall, Fort Worth, TX (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 21, 1970 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 11 & 13-14, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30 supported by Love & Allman Brothers) March 22-23, 1970 Pirates World, Dania, FL April 9-12, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Miles Davis Quintet & Stone The Crows) May 16, 1970 Temple University Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Jimi Hendrix) May 15, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30, featuring New Riders Of The Purple Sage) November 9-10, 1970 Action House, Island Park, NY (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage) December 31, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage & Stoneground) March 14, 1971 Camp Randall Field House, Madison, WI April 17, 1971 Dillon Gym, Princeton University, Princeton, NJ April 19, 1971 Hofstra University Gymnasium, Hempstead, NY (cancelled) July 2, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Riders Of The Purple Sage & Rowan Brothers. Filmed as part of Fillmore: Last Days) May 27, 1973 Ontario Motor Speedway, Ontario, CA (with The Allman Brothers Band) June 9-10, 1973 RFK Memorial Stadium, Washington, DC (with Grateful Dead) July 28, 1973 Watkins Glen Grand Prix Raceway, Watkins Glen, NY (Summer Jam with The Allman Brothers Band & The Band) July 30-August 1, 1973 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ (supported by The Band) June 8, 1974 Oakland Stadium, Oakland, CA (supported by The Beach Boys, New Riders of the Purple Sage, Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen) June 4, 1978 University of California, Santa Barbara, CA (Supported by Warren Zevon) December 31, 1978 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Last show at the Winterland, supported by Blues Brothers, New Riders Of The Purple Sage) June 5, 1980 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ (Supported by Warren Zevon) June 7-8, 1980 Folsom Field, Univ. of Colorado, Boulder, CO (Supported by Warren Zevon) October 27-28, 30-31 & November 2-3, 1984 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA May 27, 1989 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (In Concert Against Aids was a ground breaking, 18-months-in-the-making entertainment series which took place in the Bay Area over five days at the end of May, 1989. Conceived and organized by Bill Graham and billed as a “… total community effort …” the jewel in the crown was this star-studded concert, with Tracy Chapman, Los Lobos, Joe Satriani & Tower Of Power)